


Dragon Slayer

by bowsofwrath



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Seriously not Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsofwrath/pseuds/bowsofwrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will uses an unorthodox method to stop the Red Dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Slayer

Will had lost count of how many times he plunged the knife into the chest of Francis Dolarhyde. The attacks from both him and Hannibal didn’t seem to harm the man. If anything they just made him mad.

A well placed blow from a good sized stick delivered to Dolarhyde’s knee by Hannibal staggered him and caused him to howl in pain. Hannibal grabbed Will by his uninjured shoulder and dragged him away from the stumbling killer.

“We are going to bleed out before we make a dent in him” Will said in the brief pause in the fight. Hannibal was deathly pale and they both knew they didn’t have much fight left in them.  
“I hope when this hits the press they at least say we were killed by the Red Dragon and not by the Tooth Fairy” Hannibal said gasping for breath. “I do not want to be known as one of the victims of the Tooth Fairy. I’ve worked too hard for that.”

“Red Dragon” Will mumbled to himself trying to force his mind to come to some sort of solution. It was going to have to be fast since he could see Dolarhyde turning back towards them to finish them off.

Will stood to face Dolarhyde. “What are you doing” Hannibal asked? Dolarhyde raised his gun and aimed for Will’s head. Hannibal tried to get up, but he was slow from blood loss. A look of determination crossed Will’s face.

“Joor zah frul” Will shouted.

Dolarhyde reeled backwards as if he had been struck. The gun flying out of his hand from the impact. Hannibal was sure then that he was hallucinating. There was no possible way that a blue glow seemed to have the Red Dragon pinned to the ground.

Hallucination or not he knew he couldn’t let his opportunity pass without taking advantage of it. They were dead anyway. He launched himself onto Dolarhyde’s back yanking on the top of his head to expose his neck. Without prompting Will came up and slit Dolarhyde’s throat.

Dolarhyde reared back unleashing an inhuman cry before growing still. A dark pool of blood spread on the stone beneath him. Hannibal rolled off of him panting. He was about to ask what on Earth Will did when he heard a strange rushing sound.

A light emanated from Dolarhyde’s dead body. The light shot in rays at Will, into Will. The light was being absorbed by Will’s body. Will looked better. He was far from healed but he no longer looked as close to death as his did a few moments before. “It’s beautiful” Hannibal said.

Will helped Hannibal up. It was a considerable effort but he got the doctor to his feet. They held on to each other. “What was that” Hannibal asked?

“Don’t worry about it” Will said before tightening his arms around Hannibal. Will rested his head on Hannibal’s shoulder. This was just going to be too difficult to explain. So he made the decision to permanently end the conversation by using his weight and grip on Hannibal to send them over the cliff and into the ocean below.

**Author's Note:**

> Joor zah frul, mortal finite temporary - Skyrim 
> 
> Dragonrend the only way to defeat the Red Dragon
> 
> It's easier to toss yourself and someone else off a cliff than to explain to them that you are the Dragonborn and have been hiding it the entire time.


End file.
